An electronic device may include a central processing unit (CPU) or other electronic circuit, which generates a significant amount of heat during operation. A heat dissipation device may be provided at the electronic device to remove heat from the heat-generating component. The trend has been toward increasing operating speed of the electronic device while decreasing the size of the electronic device.
The typical heat dissipation device, however, has a bulky configuration, which undesirably increases the overall profile of the electronic device. Moreover, the typical heat dissipation device does not provide efficient heat dissipation to rapidly transfer heat energy away from the heat-generating component. The electronic device may be susceptible to heat failure or decreased reliability if the heat energy is not effectively removed from the heat-generating component.